I Want To Tell You
by Blue Truth
Summary: Let's say you believed in love. Pretend- just for a moment- that anything is possible. If you did, then maybe it could finally work. But you didn't. And it doesn't. Maybe it's time to admit it; maybe it's finally time to go home.


_**This was just an idea I got when I was being a couch potato a few days ago. It's not very good, but lets see how it goes. **_

_The ring Hera gave me scurried up my hand and wrapped itself around my hand. It looked like a dragon and it's emerald green eyes glowed brightly before returning to a regular ring once again. _

_"You've been warned my dear," Hera cackled in her perfect dress with her perfect hair and perfect nails, ignoring my question. "The time you need him most, he shall be gone." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and the ring she gave her gave another tight squeeze before going back to normal. "Forever." _

_"Who's he?" I shouted to the sky desperately. "What did I do for revenge?" _

**-o-**

I jolted awake in my makeshift bed. I shook of a few snowflakes and sat up. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. This was the eighteenth time I've had this dream the past month. All the he's in my life have been gone for years. I simply left them. I didn't want to risk having another guy leave me. It was hard, those first few months. Getting used to not eating, sleeping in the cold, and running away from the entire camp that was searching for me. Was that what she meant? When I was battling that stupid Hydra in the war all by myself? When I was stuck holding the sky? Is that what she meant? If so, why does the dream keep recurring? I got up and stretched and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I turned and started walking down the alley where I had been sleeping.

"Gimme your money." A voice hissed from behind me. I whipped around, and found myself staring at the tip of a silver gun.

"Nice gun." I said calmly. I flicked my hair over my shoulder casually and looked the guy in the eye. "Where'd you get it? The guy up on the corner of ninetieth and park?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. Now, gimme your money."

"What money? I've been broke for years. What's your name?" I laughed.

"You seem pretty calm for someone who's bein' held up at gunpoint. Sar."

"I've been through worse. Now," I said. I lifted up two fingers and gently pushed the gun away. "put the gun down and let me go."

The gunman resumed the gun's position. "Nice ring ya got there. Where'd ya get it?"

"Gift."

He raised his eyebrow. "And yet you're broke. Why didn't ya just sell the thing?"

I shrugged. "If you can get it off, it's yours."

His eyes lit up and the gun lowered. "You can't get it off."

"Nope. I don't want it. S'been cursed."

He jolted his hand back into place. "Sure it has."

"No, really."

He rolled his eyes. "Great. Now, if you would hold out your hand..."

"Nah, I'm good."

He put the gun in front of my forehead again. _When is this guy gonna let up? _

"Stop."

He laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

I shrugged. "There's nothing I can do, right? I mean, logically it's impossible to win 'cause you have the gun, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I can't do anything. Except. Maybe. This..." I ducked down a swiped my arms against his knees so I knocked him down. When he fell down I kicked him in the face and stomped my foot on his chest. I yanked the gun out of his hand and held it up at him. The eyes on the ring glowed. "That."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

_Fighting monsters, sword fights, capture the flag. _"Just something I picked up."

"Whatever."

A new voice interrupted. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" My head whipped towards the voice. It was a man with a dark blue uniform and two badges pinned to his chest. He had a belt with a red bottle, a gun, and a bunch of different other stuff. A name badge I managed to read was labeled, _Chris. _I turned back towards Sar and his face was a look a fear.

"What?"

"Put the gun down missy. It'll be alright."

"What?" The situation registered in my brain. Me, holding a gun to an 'innocent' man. "Oh no no no. He tried to steal my ring! He held the gun up at me!"

"Sure he did. Now let the man go. You're coming with me." He pried the gun from my hands and lifted me up. Sar ran off down the alley and disappeared in the darkness. The cop handcuffed my hands and led me out of the alley and into the open street. People on the sidewalks stared as the cop led me to his car. As I was pushed into the car, I caught the eye of a man.

A man with green eyes.

And black hair.

And as my eyes widened, he mouthed, _Annabeth? _


End file.
